yucopfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Bēðoth people
The Bēðoth are a people that dwell in the Southern Jungles, a very dangerous place. As such, not only do they use the underground as their domain, but humans are far from the dominant species in that region. The People The Bēðoth tend to have pale skin, due to lack of light, and also have yellow to white hair. They are relatively short, with average male height at 5'8", and average female height at 5'3". Their eyes are blue to violet in color, an adaption to the lack of light, and profound use of fire as a light, and they have flatter noses, because of the humid clim. Clothes For clothes, they almost without exception wear greens and earth tones, and wear loose shorts and ponchos made of thin clothes because of the hot, and humid clime. Weapons and Tools The main weapon of the Bēðoth is the iron machete, which is made with a half circle cut into the back to be more aerodynamic and a weighted tip. The result is a blade with great killing power, able to slice through any brush, and nearly any animal if you are quick enough to use it. The other two weapons, both made of iron, are the ax and the hammer, but both are used quite rarely. Tribal Structure The Bēðoth society is anarchist, but not chaotic. It could be adequately described as order without control. Each little society is ruled by no one, with each person not only contributing to themselves, but giving to others, and helping with public works. Home Life The typical home, is not really considered a valuable part, the whole of the society is the base unit, because everyone interacts together, with little heed towards family ties (comparatively though). The society is all underground, with a foyer underneath an iron sliding gate. This gate usually has at least one guard at all times. Once in the foyer, you proceed to the end of the room and climb down a ladder. This ladder leads to a tunnel, which has several short offshoots which act as homes, mushroom and tuber farms, shops, and meeting places. At the end of the tunnel, there is a domed room with several other tunnels going off. Usually, they stop at that, but some are much more expansive. Nearly all of the societies have a temple, accessed through a deep and unlit tunnel. The temple will have an altar and on some occasions, an icon. Proto-Lang Being worked on. Flora and Fauna The flora and fauna of the Southern Jungles is truly monstrous, with their being two dominant groups. The Order Argaþ and the Ēvek family. The Argaþ are spider-like group of animals with varying biologies. The most common two are the Spiders (Bēðoth name not yet though of), which are a one two foot tall creature that stands on it's back four legs to walk, but lopes on all eight. When standing, it's spider-like head is bent down to face forward, and can bend back up when on all eights. It's front four arms have three fingers each, and smarter ones have been known to use rudimentary bludgeoning instruments(a stick or rock, regardless of shape). The other common one is the Bark Spider, which looks like a normal spider, but it's back is made of bone, and looks like bark, helping it blend in. It is a common target for humans if they are spotted first, who simply crush it while on the tree still. The other group is the Ēvek, which are primate like, but have bluish fur (one of the best colors for night camouflage) and baboon-like faces. The Vāŋ is a fierce creature, on par with primitive human intelligence. Many of the smartest in a band use sharpened stakes as spears, and they have a primitive leadership. They stand at 6' on average with a thin build, light blue fur, and a dark blue face. They "sprint" on all fours, and are apt and going through branches, and move hunched over at a normal speed. But eerily, when looking through the jungle, they stand totally erect like a human, a very chilling sight. The scariest by far, though, is the Fōll, with a similar color to a Vāŋ, but with the bodily composition of a gorilla. They are strong, and are totally carnivorous, with a mouth full of needle-like teeth. The last is the most common, and the reason humans don't go out at night, the Night Stalker. It stands at about 3 feet tall, with a single leg that has opposable talons and a strong upper body to swing through branches (it's primary and virtually only mode of movement). It's fur is a very dark blue, unlike it's relatives, and it is nocturnal. It hunts by swinging along through the branches and dropping down onto it's target, latching the talons into it's neck, causing a quick bleed out. Con-Religion The religion of the Bēðoth is a duotheistic religion with a male and female god, both considered generally formless, bu associated with an aspect of the visual world. The male is Pak, the god of stone, metal, and the great protector. He also has a strong connection to those who go to the surface. The female is Aves, the goddess of life and the dark of tunnels. But unlike in the traditional pantheons of our world, they are not seen as creators. The world was in the beginning, and those gods helped form humanity and what it knows, while things such as the animals, the mist and grey colors of the day, and the semi-dark of night are seen as godless. Early Philosophies Aesthetics Architecturally, they don't have an aversion to straight lines, but they prefer large arcs and circles, evident in the arched tunnels and domes found in their societies. The perfect female form is generally viewed as somewhat chubby by our standards, but not fat. The perfect male image is slender and fast, someone who would be able to survive running above ground. Morality The primary principle of morality is charity. Everything revolves around charity, as it is only through charity that people are able to survive, but remain free. On top of charity, thievery and any other such things that impedes on other's right to exist is seen as animalistic, and murder is punishable by death. Harming females in particular is heinous, because women are seen as things to be protected, so there may be things like public beatings or ridicule before the execution. One interesting thing, though, is the lack of family ties. While family is still given a slight priority, relationships in the family are no different than with non-family, and they have to be built up as such. Usually the only exception is mother-child, but once you are old enough, you can fall out with them comparatively quickly. Under construction Category:People